Sakura, my Only Flower
by Hamstarzchan
Summary: Boss cried when Hamtaro and Bijou kissed. Then Sakura, a new hamham told him to feel happy for them. Boss did so and became happy again. Better then the summary sounds! Oneshot.


**A tiny tear fell from his eye. He hid behind a bush, holding a choked rose in his paw. He countiued to watch Hamtaro and Bijou kiss eachother passionly.**

"_Noo..._" thought Boss.

**He couldn't take it anymore, and ran. Over the hills and through the forest, into the clubhouse, which was empty. He and Snoozer were all alone. He dropped the rose, full of heartbreak and ran into his room. Locking the door behind him, and shedded tear after tear. Over the years, he had truely fallen in love with Bijou, and now.. she was taken.**

**The rose was in the purest white you ever saw, a romantic gift to Bijou. She went into the Bluebell Springs to feed the Koi like she usually did. Boss thought it was a wonderful place to tell her his feelings. Then Hamtaro came, Boss hid behind a bush. And then Hamtaro told Bijou his feelings, so truely, and then they kissed.**

**That was Boss's flashback, that only made him cry even louder.**

"W-why, Hamtaro?" Boss asked himself. "I told you that I loved Bijou. You understood, and allowed me to be with Bijou. Then you took her before I had a chance! WHY?"

**Suddenly, a young girl hamster entered the clubhouse. Her fur was blue, but her chest was white like snow. She had a pink hair pow around her right ear, and her left ear had an orange earrling. Her tail was kinda like Sandy's, but it was blue with a pink ribbon.**

**She was Sakura, a hamster who recently joined the clubhouse. This was usually when she entered the clubhouse.**

"I see no one's here, but Snoozer..." she said to herself, then she heard Boss crying, and knocked on his door.

"Boss? It's me, Sakura. Are you alright?" Sakura asked, worried.

**Boss opened the door, his face wet from his tears. His face only meant sorrow.**

"What is it?" asked Boss.

"Boss? What's the matter, why were you crying?" Sakura asked.

**Boss told Sakura the whole story, while they drank Sakura's famous Sunflower tea, sitting next to the table. Boss couldn't help but shed one tear, telling her the story.**

"I'm so sorry to hear that Boss." Sakura said. "But you know, Bijou could have fallen for Hamtaro first, she would have not accepted Hamtaro, if she didn't love him."

"Yes, I guess she does love him. But, Hamtaro promised he would leave her for me. Why did he not keep his promise?" Boss asked.

"There could be many reasons." Sakura started. "I'm sure Hamtaro wasen't trying to be mean to you. I bet he forgot about the promise. Or maybe he loved Bijou too much to keep the promise."

"You're right. I can't change the past, and I should have known that Hamtaro loved Bijou too." Bijou replied, feeling a bit happier now. "I feel happy for the two of them, now..."

**Suddenly, Boss grabbed Sakura's paw, to pull her to him, so he could hug her. (Friendly hug, no perverted minds please.)**

"Thank you for helping me deal with my problem." Boss said.

".. Your welcome..." Sakura replied, still surprised from the hug, yet.. had a tiny blush in her cheeks.

**It was soon the next day. Hamtaro and Bijou couldn't help but chat to eachother. They were the only ham-hams that didn't know about Boss's problem the other day. The other ham-hams knew though.**

"I'm sooo jealous of Hamtaro..." Stan started, Sandy only rolled her eyes.

**Then Sakura came from the Kichen, holding a food tray with cups of her Sunflower Tea. She was feeling so happy, so she made some for the ham-hams.**

"Sunflower tea is ready!" Sakura said, the ham-hams quickly got their cups. Soon there was only two cups left. One for Boss, the other for Sakura.

"Here." Sakura said, giving Boss a tea cup.

"Thank you." Boss replied, then finally taking a sip of the tea. "Mmm, the tea is wonderful. It makes me happy, knowing that a great cook made it!"

"T-thanks. It's my pleasure to make some any time!" Sakura said, blushing like mad. "Not too many people thank me for my cooking skills."

**And yes, ever since the other day. The tea had always made Boss happy, no matter what kind of day was for him.**

**Soon enough, Sakura and Boss started to befriend eachother more and more everyday. Until, Boss couldn't stop thinking of Sakura. And Sakura couldn't stop thinking about Boss. Ever since Boss's problem, their friendship really went up, didn't it?**


End file.
